The Baking of a New Family
by AndrearoseR
Summary: Repost. All Bella wanted to do was own and operate a bakery with her sister after the death of their parents. She was twenty-two and ready to live her life. What she did not need was local Mob Boss in her shop ready to change her life. How will she make it through? I own nothing of Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So I am reposting this story after a few years….. while I love this site there are a few people who believe if they do not like a story they have the right to disrespect me and my work. **

** I'm human, and all I ask is if you don't like the story, please stop reading, being a troll doesn't help anyone. **

** I own nothing. **

**Prologue **

Bella danced around her shop with her best friend and sister Angela. They did it, they opened their own bakery and tomorrow was going to be the 1st official day, and they couldn't wait.

"We did it; we did it, we did it hooray!" Angela sang. Angela might have had a thing for Dora, the Explorer when she was a child.

"We are the owner of IS A Bakery. I can't wait until tomorrow." Bella gushed as they walked around doing the last and final inspection of open area.

"We need a drink," Angela said, and she turned up the music and started to dance a little more. They had the shades down in the windows, and no one could see in on them.

"I'll get it." Bella offered heading into the back and grabbed a bottle from their shared apartment above them. When she came back down the music was off it was quiet to quiet.

"Angela, where's the music?" Bella yelled, walking around back and rising out the glasses but received no answer.

"Angela hello wh-" Bella froze dropping the glasses and bottle of their cheap sparkling wine hitting the ground with a loud crash. In her bakery was Charles Swan, one of the most feared Mob bosses in the United States, and he was standing in her bakery with at least ten of his men standing around him.

Bella snuck a look at Angela who was standing behind the counter where she kept her music player, but her whole body was shaking in fear.

"Ho-how can I-I-I help –you?" she managed to force out as she came to stand next to Angela, and both girls reached out to each other and linked hand.

Charles smiled as he walked close to the two girls only to frown slightly as both took a step away from him, fear written on their face. "I'm looking for someone." He spoke his voice even.

"We-We can't help you," Angela said. "Please leave."

"I believe you can." He said with a smile.

"No, I don't think we can. I must agree with my sister, can you please leave." She said, hoping that her voice was still and strong, she needed this man out of her place of business.

"Sisters, but not by blood, Isabella you are adopted are you not?" he asked as if she knew the answer.

Both girls froze, not many knew Bella was adopted since they looked enough alike people always thought they were related by blood. "How do you know that?" Bella asked, bringing her sister closer.

"I've done my research. We need to talk, can we head upstairs to your apartment." He said.

Bella scanned the men who all had their eyes on them and shook her head no. "Here, fine," Bella said. "I asked how did you know I was adopted. I don't tell anyone I am."

"Do you know what happens to my family about twenty-two years ago?" he asked as his hand came to rest on the man closest to him. Emmett his son, Bella had heard many things about him, and from what she could see it was all true. He was big, taller than his father, and built like a linebacker and his eyes were on Bella, and she did not like that.

"No disrespect sir but please leave our establishment before we call the police," Bella answered her voice is coming out like a whisper. She was scared, noting good happened when a Mob Boss came to visit you. Nothing.

"Ladies you miss understand me, I am not here to cause you any harm," Charlie said.

"So why all the men?" Angela asked.

"For my protection, I assure you, these men will not hurt you."

"Then, why are you here?" Angela asked.

"For her," Charlie said, pointing at Bella.

Bella nearly fainted as she heard those words, her..he wanted her, but why. "Why?"

"As I was saying earlier," he took a seat in one of the many chairs available. "Please sit." He gestured to the seats around him, but both girls shook their head no. Neither one is trusting that man across for them. "I insist that you sit." He said in a more stern tone, and both girls at once moved together and sat next to each other across from him.

"As I was saying earlier, do either of you girls know what happened to my family about twenty-two years ago." Both girls shook their head no. "I would guess not a little before your time. I'm sure that you two might have heard later in life, that my daughter Marie was Kidnapped from the hospital two hours after she was born. Two hours after my wife Renee gave birth, someone took her from us."

Bella knew where he was going and wanted to stop him there before he could go any further. "Sir, before you go any further, please let me tell you, my parents died in a car crash, it was an open adoption I was of the ward of the state."

Charlie held up a hand to stop her. "I know you think that. For a while, I thought that as well, I crossed you off my list years ago, but then sometimes when you hit a wall, you go back and look over all our old evidence. Thought it wasn't me who figured it out, it was my son Emmett who figured out the lie in your story."

"You're saying that you think I am your daughter," Bella whispered.

"I don't think you're my daughter; I know you are. DNA doesn't lie."

**So what do you think about this? If you like the idea, let me know. I love you all!**

**Follow me on Twitter: Andrearosew **

**Or check out my website, link in bio. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I love the response that I am getting from the first chapter. I hope that I can live up to you guys expectations. Sadly, I do not have a set update schedule; I have a hectic life outside of this world even though I wish it were different. I will try to update as soon as possible but I can't and won't promise anything just encase I can't hold to my word. **

**Chapter 2**

"GET OUT!" Bella yelled standing up and jerking back from the table pulling Angela with her. "Get Out, Get Out, Get Out!" She screamed.

"Isabella," Charlie started, but Bella wouldn't let him finish.

"No, don't, get out of my establishment. I don't want to hear any of your lies. I want you gone. NOW!" She screamed, her eyes started watering, but she refused to cry.

"They are not lies." He said calmly, he expected this reaction and was prepared for it. He warned his men not to react if she was to get agitated. "I have had your DNA tested over and over again, you are my child, my daughter."

"No, my parents died in a car accident, they were good friends with the Weber's, so they took me in, they have news clippings of the accident, I have visited their graves. I know who my biological parents are." She explained more to herself than to him, she would never tell him that she has had doubts all her life about the information disclosed to her when she would ask about her parents.

"You don't believe that." A smirk graced his face.

"Yes I do, it's the truth." She lied; she knew there was more than what they were telling her, she just thought they were trying to save her the pain of a hidden secret about her parents past.

"I can always tell when one of my children is lying." He nodded to Emmett, who just shrugged, his eyes, never leaving Bella.

"I'm not your child." She whispered as she let tears fall freely.

"Please leave," Angela spoke up to bring her attention to her and off Bella. "I don't care what you think about Bella, I don't care if you think she's your daughter, but she **is** my sister, and you are upsetting her. You need to leave." She said, giving him a level stare.

"You need to watch how you talk to me." Charlie turned his icy stare to her. "Bella is my daughter, and I understand this is difficult for her to understand, and I will grant her some latitude on how she acts but _you_" he spat the word. "You are nothing; you will watch how you speak to me."

Angela just stared at him before her face morphed into a glare. "I may be nothing to you, but I am everything to Bella, and if you really think that she is your daughter, you will do no harm to me, and do you know why? I'll tell you, you want Bella to like you, to love you. You want her to become part of a family which I promise you will never happen if you lay any type of harm to me. Bella is **my** little sister, and since **our** parents died, she has been my responsibility, I have looked out for her my entire life, and that does not stop now just because some mobster is in my bakery claiming to be her long-lost father. Now I told you before you are upsetting my sister and it is my job as the older sister to protect her, **so** **leave**!" she finished coming to stand in front of Bella who was openly crying.

Charlie stared at her waiting for her to break, but as time passed by a smile started to form. "I am happy that my daughter has someone so willing to risk their lives for her." He stood. "I will take my leave, but make no mistake I will be back, you are my daughter Isabella, and I do plan on us becoming a family." He said walking out of the bakery his men flanking him on all sides. As soon as the door shut, Angela ran to the door and locked it then for good measure she stacked a few tables in front of the door.

"Bella?" she asked as she faced her sister, who was two seconds away from a complete breakdown.

"No.," she shook her head, wiping her eyes from the tears. "It's not true, it's not." She said as Angela wrapped her arms around her as Bella sobbed. No matter how upset she was about the news she had just received, Bella needed her, she needed her to be the big sister she had always been. She needed to be strong for her sister.

Angela just held her and rocked her back and forth as they sunk to the ground; this night had not gone as planned.

**Ok, I know short, but with is a story I want shorter chapters. Let me know what you think and review. **

**Please Review.**

**Also, as a reminder, if you don't like it don't read, no need to be rude. **

**Twitter: AndreaRoseW **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, loves, I hope you are enjoying my story as much as I am. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Also, I know that you waited a bit for the chapter, and I am sorry, I have been dealing with writer's block and very busy with work and writing my next book. I will try to update more often. So, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 **

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Angela asked as Bella walked downstairs and started to move the tables out of the way of the front door.

Bella nodded. "I need to do this. I can't let his lies ruin my life; this has been our dream for years. I can't let that _man_ ruin it."

Angela sighed and helped Bella put the tables and chairs back in their place before their employees came in.

The two girls got to work and finished setting up the front of the shop when their first employee, Beth, came in; she was there to work the register mostly. They asked her to finish setting up the front while they brought in the rest of the pastries up from the back.

"Bella, are you sure you can do this?" Angela asked one last time.

"Yea, I will make it, once we open and start to sever our guest, I will start to forget about it." She moved to pull some pastries out of the oven.

Angela nodded and let it go, and the two women started to put the finishing touches on their treats.

They work quickly for the next hour and until it was time open the front door. Angela flipped the lock, and together the three girls didn't have to wait for their first set of customers to walk through their door, and neither Bella nor Angela wanted to see them. 

"Hello, Gentlemen." Beth started, but Bella quickly stopped her. "Beth, why don't you take a break." 

"But we just opened?' Beth questioned.

"Take a break," Angela repeated Beth nodded and headed to the back. 

"It's nice to see you, Bella," Emmett said as soon as Beth was out of earshot. "You as well Angela." He nodded at her. "This is my good friend; well you could say my best friend, Edward Cullen." And Edward nodded. 

Bella glanced at Edward, and her heart nearly stopped, he was breathtaking. A beautiful mop of copper auburn hair that looked raked through. His eyes were a piercing green that looked as though they saw right her. His lips were begging to be kissed, and his jaw just made her want to melt. 

"Get out," Bella said. 

"Bella, don't get too hasty." Emmett lifted his hands in mock surrender. "We only came to talk." 

"My name is Isabella to you, and we have nothing to talk about so leave," Bella answered once more. 

"Isabella," Edward took over, and Bella nearly swooned at the sound of his voice, but she held strong. "How about we start over. I'm sure we can talk like adults."

Bella shook her head. "I do not have time to listen to any words from you or entertain the lies your father is telling."

"Our father." Emmett corrected. "He's your father as well."

"NO, HE'S NOT!" Bella yelled, then took a deep breath before continuing. "That man is not my father; I do not care what lies he is spilling to you, but I will not fall for them." 

Emmett took a seat at one of her tables and Edward joined him. "I know this is a lot to take in, but you are my little sister, I have waited for years to meet you. I will not give up now because you are unwilling to believe me, but I have proof." He reached into his case and pulled out some papers in a think folder and placed them on the table before him.

"What are those?' Bella asked.

"The proof you need to believe us, the proof that your life is a lie, that you and your sister here" he nodded towards Angela who was observing the situation. "You two have been lied to by her parents and the police force."

"Our parents never lied to us." Angela finally added. "Whatever that is." She pointed to the folder. "It's a lie cooked up."

"Why." Edward countered. "Why would they lie about who their daughter was, they have no reason to pick a random girl and say she's theirs and try to bring her into the fold. It would be stupid on their part; they would have too much to lose."

Bella thought on his words, he was right, they had no reason to lie to her, it wouldn't be smart on their part to bring someone into the family without complete proof of who they were. If they were wrong about her, she could very easily go to the police with anything she overheard or saw.

Edward smirked as he caught the look on Isabella's face she was thinking over his words. "I can see that you see the truth in my words."

"Look over the paper and give me a call later when you are ready to talk." Emmett took out a business card and placed it on top of the folder. He and Edward stood up, and without a word, they left the shop. 

"Bella,"

"Angela, please don't." she held up her hand and went to pick up the folder and dropped them in the trash. 

"Bella, as much I do not want to admit it, that Edward guy is right. They have no reason to lie to you."

"You're agreeing to them!" Bella whipped around at her with accusing eyes. "You think Mom and Dad lied to us."

"I don't know what Mom and Dad did; you know Dad kept his work secret from us." Angela shook her head. "Bella, they could be telling us the truth." 

"So, what if they are, I do not care. I refuse to be related to them. I refuse." She walked into the back then headed up to their shared apartment.

Angela watched Bella walk away and, in a moment, Beth walked back out. "Umm is everything ok." She looked around the empty shop.

"I don't know" Angela went to the trash and pulled out the folder Bella threw away and started to flip through it.

**So, what do you think about the chapter? The let you guys meet Edward, just a little taste I hope you like. Also, remember I am not planning to make these chapters longer than 1000 words. This story is coming along slowly, but it is coming.  
**

_**Remember to Follow me on Twitter: Andrearosew**_


End file.
